


Power Rangers Harmonic Force

by GalacticDefender4679



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Power Rangers
Genre: Magic, Monsters, Other, Robots, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: After the events at Camp Everfree, Sunset and Twilight have asked the girls to give up their pendants, but when the dark being known as the Tantabus arrives in their world and creates an alliance with the Sirens, eager for vengeance against the Elements of Harmony, Sunset and Twilight reveal they have made their pendants into devices capable of generating and energizing incredibly powerful armor, weapons, and combat droids. Now; Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie have become the latest generation in the long line of teenage heroes, with the power to access the powers of all the others. They are now the Power Rangers Harmonic Force!





	1. The Power Lives On (pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a list of roles:
> 
> Rainbow – Red Ranger (Since she’s the leader when Twilight and Sunset are busy [which usually ends up going horribly])
> 
> Rarity – Blue Ranger (Since she’s the smart one of the group, aside from their back-up in the base)
> 
> Fluttershy – Yellow Ranger (Since she helps with group moral)
> 
> Applejack – Green Ranger (Since she’s the team powerhouse)
> 
> Pinkie Pie – Pink Ranger (Since she’s pink. Duh.)
> 
> Sunset Shimmer – You’ll see.
> 
> The girls are only gonna gain access to the powers of one legendary ranger team at a time, but that’ll give them more than enough time to get a handle on their new weapons and Zords.

 

Welcome to Canterlot High School, otherwise known as CHS, a prestigious academy in Canterlot City, a large metropolis in the human world parallel to the magical realm of Equestria, not to mention hub of insane magical events that have passed into this world from over the last few years.

There was a certain group of students who have been getting a lot of attention as of late thanks to those events. They had a band at the school, and they also tended to “pony-up” as they say it. As of now, they were just hanging out in the cafeteria having lunch.

Their band’s primary lead vocalist and guitarist was named Rainbow Dash, this being so because her hair was rainbow-colored, and she was the fastest out of everyone there.

Their bass player was a blonde named Applejack, a country girl whose family owned an apple orchard outside town.

Their keytar player (yes, keytars still exist. Not a lot of people use them these days, that’s all) was named Rarity since she had such a love of rare gemstones and fashion.

Back-up vocalist and tambourine player was named Fluttershy, her name speaking for herself.

Their drummer was named Pinkie Pie, mostly because she had a lot of pink in her outfit. She can do a lot of crazy stuff at times, but it’s better not to question any of it. Trust me on this.

Anyway, right now, they were waiting for their other vocalists, who for some reason, had been extremely cryptic lately.

“Sheesh, where the heck are they?” asked Rainbow, checking her watch. “We’ve only got ten minutes left of lunch, and I wanted to get some practice in!”

“Now-now, Rainbow, calm down,” said Rarity. “You know how busy Sunset can be.”

“With what? All we know is she and Twilight have been getting packages from Equestria, and they won’t tell us what’s in them,” said Rainbow. “Not only that, but they took our pendants. No pendants, no awesome superpowers.”

“Relax Dash,” said Applejack, taking a huge chomp out of an apple. “Just cause of that, we don’t have to barge in on her, just cause we got a gig.” You see, these days, the Rainbooms, as they called their band, performed for various charities with one donor more predominant than any others; Hartford Industries, a company that no one had ever even heard of until recently.

“Yeah. I mean, come on Dashie,” said Pinkie, acting goofy as always. “It’s not like they’re going evil and planning on taking over Equestria again.” After that, everyone stood in silence, apart from Pinkie’s jovial humming. After remembering Sunset’s rather… hellish… night at the Fall Formal two years ago, and Twilight’s dark side at the Friendship Games a few months ago, and comparing that to her current behavior, it certainly seemed likely. Ridiculous (especially coming from Pinkie Pie), but likely all the same. So, once the bell rang, they raced outside to the stump where the school statue once stood, which doubled as the portal to Equestria.

When they got out, they found Sunset and Twilight pacing in front of the portal, continuously checking the time on their watches. The girls noticed that the side of the plinth they were pacing in front of was shimmering like a silver mirror, indicating the gateway was open.

“We expecting visitors?” asked Rainbow, scaring the two by the statues. Sunset shyly scratched her head as Twilight fiddled with her glasses.

“Oh uh, hi guys. Didn’t see you there,” said Sunset. “Uh package actually. It’s for this project we’re working on.”

“And it would just so happen to be fifteen minutes behind our discussed rendezvous,” said Twilight, checking her watch again. Then out of nowhere, a small chest fell out of the statue and it went marble. Sunset quickly checked its contents and smiled. She quickly closed it and started towards the parking lot with Twilight when Rainbow zipped up in front of them.

“Oh no ya don’t,” she said. “Not this time. You’re showing us what’s in that box this time.” Sunset and Twilight’s eyes darted around in their skulls until Twilight noticed something.

“Look! A bald eagle with a mustache!” she said pointing in a direction.

“Yeah right, like I’m gonna fall for that gag,” said Rainbow.

“No seriously. Look,” said Pinkie. Rainbow looked and saw a bald eagle perched on the roof with a giant Frenchman’s mustache taped to his beak.

“Whoa. Who in their right mind would give an eagle a mustache?” asked Applejack. Then they saw a cross-eyed blonde girl with a roll of tape in her hand. She noticed the girls and quickly hid the role from them.

“Ditzy Doo. Why am I not surprised?” asked Rarity. Then Pinkie noticed Sunset and Twilight running for Twilight’s jeep parked down the road.

“They’re getting away!” she shouted. Everyone quickly followed them by jumping into Rainbow’s car. They raced after Twilight’s jeep as they roared through the city when suddenly, the jeep turned off the main road onto an old overgrown country road. Quickly, Rainbow stopped the car and they all hopped out.

“Anyone have any idea where this road leads?” asked Rainbow. Then a bird landed on Fluttershy’s shoulder and twittered in her ear. The weird thing was that somehow she understood what the bird was saying.

“He says it leads to the old Rich family crystal mine,” she said.

“Rich? Ya mean like that Filthy Rich guy from Camp Everfree?” asked Applejack.

“Exactly,” said Fluttershy, and she translated what the bird told her. “About five hundred years ago, his great grandfather discovered the crystal deposits in the mountains and nearly mined the mountains dry. Apparently, he used most to construct the original Crystal Prep building.”

“That’s weird,” said Rainbow. “What would Twilight and Sunset be doing there?”

“More importantly, how can Fluttershy understand birds without her pendant?” said Applejack.

“Twilight and Sunset must have them in the cave with them,” said Rarity. After racing out to the cave and finding a few hardhats, they walked into the cave. What seemingly no one noticed was that there was a crack in the portal to Equestria and a dark being slipped out of it, racing towards the local hospital.

At said hospital, three girls were lying in bed gradually dying. They were known as the Dazzlings, mystic sirens from Equestria, banished to this world eons ago. They were Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. They may have been dying now, but ages before, they were more than willing to kill to preserve their survival. Unfortunately, that seemed unlikely right now.

“To think that after all these eons in this world, the moment we lose our limited power, we lose our immortality,” said Adagio.

“I blame you,” said Aria. “If you had just killed those girls, we would be gods right now.”

“I just can’t believe rainbows are so painful,” said Sonata, who was kind of a ditz. Then suddenly, the power cut out and a dark being with a scepter appeared next to them.

“You have been defeated by the Elements of Harmony as well, eh?” it asked in a dark voice.

“Who are you?” asked Adagio.

“I am the Tantabus, a dark being created by Princess Luna of Equestria and now that I am here, I shall turn this entire world into a living nightmare,” it said. “But I can’t do that alone. I propose an alliance to take over the world.”

“What’s in it for us?” asked Aria.

“Life,” said the Tantabus, opening green eyes sending magic power flowing into them, restoring them to their teenage selves.

“Deal,” said Adagio. The Tantabus smiled and teleported them all away before the power went back up.


	2. The Power Lives On (pt. 2)

Meanwhile, the girls had found a huge cavern in the mine that was peppered with gems, hollowed out and had a huge computer terminal on one side and what looked like a giant garage on the other.

“Whoa,” said Rainbow. “Is this what they’ve been working on? I’m impressed.”

“Thanks,” came a voice. “We like it too.” The girls looked and saw Twilight and Sunset in front of the computer terminal.

“What’s this for?” asked Applejack.

“After we got back from Camp Everfree, I noticed there was a crack in the portal to Equestria, so I told Twilight and she said there was some unusual stuff going on,” said Sunset. “Lately, I’ve been getting strange readings from the crack, and just recently I saw a few things slip through.”

“How did you even afford this stuff?” asked Fluttershy.

“With a little help from our friend, Andrew Hartford,” said Twilight, pulling up a video chat with a man who looked about 50 wearing an adventurer’s vest.

“ _Twilight, nice to see you again. To what do I owe the honor?_ ” he asked.

“You two know each other?” asked Rainbow.

“Oh yeah. He used to be Crystal Prep’s archaeology teacher, and he was my parents' favorite teacher,” said Twilight.

“I retired a few years back and started working as a real archaeologist,” said Andrew. “After finding possibly my best artifact yet, I founded 2007’s team of super-powered warriors.”

“And to answer your question, Mr. Hartford, I would like to introduce you to the latest warriors your money is financing,” said Twilight, gesturing to the girls, who were a bit confused.

“Us?” asked Rainbow. “How could we be warriors?”

“Because we made your pendants…” said Sunset, pushing a button on the console raising a small briefcase. “Into these.” She then opened the case and showed the girls several bracers that resembled the Lost Galaxy Rangers’ morphers, but with small differences. Their symbols showed in the gold disks, and there was a small slot in the side, about the size and shape of some sort of key.

“We call them Harmonizers,” said Twilight. “To activate them, just spin the disk and shout ‘Rangers Harmonize!’, and then you’ll morph into Power Rangers.”

“Pfft. Yeah right. Those are just a myth.” said Rainbow.

“And before me and Princess Twilight showed up, how mythical was Equestria?” asked Sunset.

“Point taken,” said Rainbow. Then she noticed that her harmonizer was mostly tinted red. “Wait a minute. Does this mean…?”

“Yep. Your loyalty and installation of our drive to win have earned you the title of Red Ranger,” said Twilight, throwing Rainbow the device. She smiled broadly and strapped it to her left wrist.

“Rarity, your generous spirit has deemed you the Blue Ranger,” said Sunset, strapping on the blue device.

“Well, this is a bit gaudy, but I love the gem,” she said, marveling at it.

“Applejack, your honest mind and tongue have made you the Green Ranger,” said Sunset, handing her the green harmonizer.

“Well, if you think this is the best, ‘case the Sirens, Gloriosa or… uh… you two happen again, I’m happy to help.” she said, strapping it on.

“Pinkie Pie, you never fail to bring a smile to even the most stone-faced of people, naming you Pink Ranger,” said Twilight.

“Yippee! I’ve always wanted this sort of stuff,” she said and strapped on the pink harmonizer.

“Fluttershy, your kind words and behavior have earned you the title of Yellow Ranger,” said Sunset, and handed her the yellow harmonizer. She stared at it in either fear or excitement, not totally sure which, but she put it on anyway.

“From here on out, you shall be known as the Power Rangers Harmonic Force. Guardians of Earth,” said Twilight.

“Question,” said Applejack. “What’s with this slot?” Then the alarms around the base started blaring. Sunset turned on the news on one of the monitors and saw that a building undergoing the final touches of construction was under attack by what looked like a mix between a minotaur and a boar wielding a large club and some sort of army of knights made of shadows.

“Looks like your question’s gonna have to wait, Applejack,” said Sunset. “We’ve gotta get you downtown now.”

“Please tell me these things have teleporters in them,” said Rainbow.

“Think of the place you want to go, and then push the third button on the right side of the morpher,” said Sunset. The Rangers did so and were teleported out to the new building. Then they saw the three girls leading the assault.

“The Dazzlings?” they asked. Sure enough, the Sirens were walking out in front of the minoboar and ninjas.

“Well, well, well. The Rainbooms. Our master was wondering when you might show up.” said Adagio.

“Since when did you serve anyone?” asked Rainbow.

“That doesn’t matter,” said Aria. “What does is your decision in the next few seconds.”

“Which would be?” asked Rarity.

“Either fight us and die, or surrender and let us drain your magic,” said Adagio.

“I think we’ll go with Curtain number three,” said Applejack.

“And what might be behind that?” asked Aria.

“This,” said Rainbow. “It’s Morphin’ Time!”

In sync, the girls brought their Morphers up to their chest and clicking switches on the sides, and shouted “Power Rangers!” before pulling their left arms up so that they were parallel with their forms, then spun the gold disks in their morphers. “Harmonize!”

_A red light pulsed out of Rainbow’s Morpher as her body was covered in a white-red glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a thunderstorm and lighting stuck each of her limbs as she punched and kicked, creating her uniform. A final bolt struck her head at the same time a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Streaks of electricity jolted between her fingers as she posed as she had just finished a guitar solo._

_A yellow light pulsed from Fluttershy’s Morpher as her body was covered in a white-yellow glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was a field of flowers and petals landed on each of her limbs as she spun around. A final burst of petals encircled he head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. Flower petals flew about her as she posed like a ballerina._

_A green light pulsed from Applejack’s Morpher as her body was covered in a white-green glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind was a desert canyon and rocks and pebbles landed on her limbs as she stomped and punched. A boulder landed on her head as a loud neigh was heard. With a final stomp, she posed in a boxing stance._

_A blue light pulsed from Rarity’s Morpher as her body was covered in a white-blue glow, leaving her head exposed. Appearing behind her was an expansive ocean and streams of water struck her limbs as she danced over the surface. A wave of water crashed into her head as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. A ripple pulsed from beneath her as she posed like a dancer awaiting applause._

_A pink light pulsed from Pinkie’s Morpher as her body was covered in a white-pink glow, leaving her head and over the top smile exposed. Appearing behind her was the tops of clouds in which she cartwheeled a bounced around, causing tufts to fly off her and create her uniform. She stuck her head in a cloud and pulled it out as a loud neigh was heard, causing her helmet to appear. She then posed with her hands stretched out as if saying ‘don’t talk to me’ to two people._

The girls appeared in colored body suits with white necks and skirts, and colored helmets designed to look like horse heads, and ears with speakers in them. The uniforms had grey shoulder pauldrons and grey belts that were hooked by gold emblems of their Element. Across their chests were the Rainbooms’ band symbol. On their belt was a holster with a transforming pistol/dagger. Their gloves and boots were the only differences besides color. Dash’s were white with red lightning bolt streaks coming from the top of the gloves and boots, Rarity had diamonds like the Mighty Morphin’ costumes, Applejack had straight green lines and Western styled frills, Pinkie Pie had balloons and Fluttershy had swirls of wind.

“What are you supposed to be?” asked Sonata.

“We’ll tell ya,” said Rainbow, slapping her symbol. Then she posed like she did when she finished morphing. “Element of Loyalty; Power Ranger Red!”

“Really Dash?” asked Applejack, before she mimicked her. “Element of Honesty; Power Ranger Green!”

“Hmph. If I must,” said Rarity, mimicking the two. “Element of Generosity; Power Ranger Blue!”

“Ooh! This is gonna be fun!” squealed Pinkie mimicking them. “Element of Laughter; Power Ranger Pink!”

“Oh dear,” whimpered Fluttershy, but she got angry when one of the ninjas stepped on a bug and mimicked the others. “Element of Kindness; Power Ranger Yellow!”

Then they all flipped and landed, Pinkie and Fluttershy on the edges, Rarity and Applejack further in and Rainbow in the center.

“We call forth the Elements! Power Rangers Harmonic Force!” they all shouted holding their arms in a V-shape as a large explosion boomed out behind them.

“Where are those explosions coming from?” asked Twilight as she and Sunset were watching the whole thing from the base.

“Who cares? The harmonizers work!” said Sunset. Adagio blinked in confusion at the new Rangers and then scoffed.

“So you want to play superhero now? Well, let’s see how you like some of our goons,” she said. “Knightmares, attack!” The ninja warriors quickly drew their blades and charged at the new rangers, but then Applejack quickly reached for her plasma pistol.

“Harmonic Defender!” she shouted and started gunning down Knightmares by shooting from the hip. “YEE-HAW!” she cried, having the time of her life, knocking down more than a few of the Knightmares with her blasts.

“Let’s do this!” said Rainbow. They all drew their blasters and charged. Rarity and Rainbow flipped theirs into blade mode and slashed their way through the ninjas, Rainbow with a backhanded grip, as though she were a ninja, and Rarity as though she were fencing. Pinkie and Fluttershy blasted their way through others, but when Fluttershy was surrounded, about to have her head cut off, she did the best thing she could think of; she ducked and let them attack each other.

“Boarbatusk, deal with them,” Aria called to the “minoboar”. “Deal with these… Power Rangers. Master Tantabus has need of us elsewhere.”

“I’m gonna enjoy smashing you,” said the beast as the Dazzlings vanished in a cloud of smoke and purple flame.

“Try it,” said Rainbow, holding out her hand, expecting an awesome weapon to appear in it, but it didn’t. “Uh, Sunset? Where’s my weapon?”

“There’s a crystal on your each of your belts,” said Twilight. “Hold it up and it’ll activate.”

“Right,” said Rainbow. Quickly she pulled out the crystal and a large red sword shaped like a lightning bolt appeared, with the crystal for the handle.

“Oh, this is nice!” she said, swinging it over her shoulder. “Bolt Saber!” Then she ran into a hoard of Knightmares, swinging like a madman. But when thought it had the drop on her, she flipped the sword into a backhanded grip and spun around using the super speed she got from her pendant, slashing it like a tornado in a bright red tornado. “Nice try, bud, but I’m lightning fast.”

“Not bad,” said Applejack, then she held out her green crystals and two green boxing gloves shaped like apples appeared on her hands. “Apple Bruisers!”  She ran in and started punching away, then she punched one so hard that the shockwave blasted away all the others behind it. “Yee-haw! I’ve always wanted to get into the pro-boxing ring!”

“Well, why don’t these fools try this on for size?” asked Rarity, lifting her blue crystal which formed a giant ax with a diamond for a blade. “Gem Axe!” She ran in and started cutting them all, then she knocked on down and raised her ax. “Time for your beheading!” Then she brought the ax down and slashed its head off.

“Ooh! My turn! My turn!” said Pinkie, lifting her pink crystal which formed a pink mace shaped like a balloon. “Balloon Mace!” she jumped on the Knightmares’ heads and bonked every one of them on their heads as she jumped to the next. “Whoo! Just like Whack-a-Mole!”

“I’m not sure about this but here goes,” said Fluttershy, holding up her yellow crystal which formed a yellow double-barreled crossbow shaped like a butterfly with a hand grip on it. “Butterflier!” Then she pulled the trigger and a large number of plasma butterflies out at the Knightmares. “Wow. Guess I don’t need to worry about these little guys defending themselves.”

“Only thing left is the big guy,” said Rainbow, swinging her sword at Boarbatusk, but he blocked it with his club and knocked her back. The others tried too, but got the same results.

“Uh Twilight, now would be a really good time for some advice.” Applejack said into the coms.

“ _Combine your weapons. Once you do, it should have enough power to destroy that freak,_ ” said Twilight.

“‘Should’?” asked Rarity.

“ _Well, we actually didn’t get a chance to test out the weapons’ combined mode, so there might be a 50/50 chance that it’ll explode in your hands and possibly kill you,_ ” said Sunset.

“Great. No pressure,” said Rainbow sarcastically. “Well, it’s worth a shot.”

“Weapons, Combine!” they all shouted. Pinkie slipped her mace into the handgrip in Fluttershy’s crossbow, Rainbow attached it to the front of the crossbow as two barrels slid out, and then Rarity put her ax on as a set of crosshairs flipped out of the blade. Then Applejack secured her boxing gloves to the sides and Rainbow securely grasped the trigger as the others held it to keep it steady. “Harmonic Cannon!”

“You honestly think that thing’s going to be enough to defeat me?” asked Boarbatusk.

“We know it,” said Rainbow as she pulled the trigger.

“Harmonic Final Strike!” everyone shouted as a large blast shaped like their insignia shot out of the barrels at the monster, blowing it up on contact.

“Whoo! That was awesome!” said Rainbow as the cannon disassembled. The girls celebrated at their first victory as Tantabus and the Sirens watched them from a dark location.

“Bad news, master,” said Adagio. “Boarbatusk has been defeated.”

“Not a problem. We are prepared for such an eventuality.” said the dark being as he struck the mirror pool with his scepter. The girls were still celebrating when a dark storm cloud rolled in over the minoboar’s remains, flashing it like a photo-negative, just before the beast reformed itself and grew five stories high.

“Whoa! Since when could the bad guys do that?” asked Applejack.

“Since 1990,” said Twilight. “Anyway, Mr. Hartford’s also been kind enough to lend us highly powerful combat vehicles. Just touch the buttons on your morphers’ disks and they’ll be instantly be sent in.” They quickly did so and soon a fleet of vehicles roared out into the city; a red fighter jet, a yellow helijet, a pink tank, a blue motorcycle, and a green fire truck. Quickly everyone jumped into their Zords, loaded their pistols into the consoles and used them as shift sticks and joysticks respectively.

The vehicles had ridiculous amounts of firepower they were letting loose on the giant monster, but he shrugged off every shot like it was nothing and blasted some sorts of lasers out of its eyes at the Zords.

“Mr. Hartford, they’re getting creamed,” said Twilight. “Please tell me they’re ready to go into Megazord mode.”

“ _I wish I could say yes, but I’m getting kind of rusty at that sort of thing. I haven’t figured out a Megazord combination yet,_ ” he replied. Then suddenly, the gems in the girls’ harmonizers glowed bright white and filled them with an instinctual knowledge.

“Zords Combine!” shouted Rainbow. Rarity and Pinkie Pie spun their vehicles so that they were driving backward into Applejack’s. The fire truck the extended its rear parts and moved its twin blasters forwards, then the motorcycle and tank extended parts of themselves to attach to the truck. The truck then suddenly braked as the two new parts accelerated, lifting the truck into the air in which it turned around and a head popped out of the top of the new torso. The jet and helicopter flipped themselves till they were perpendicular to the ground, and their fronts twisted in on themselves to reveal hands. As the two attached and formed arms, the wings crossed each other over the chest to create a breastplate. The head then glowed as a black helmet and facemask appeared. The Rangers then were teleported into the head with a five-person cockpit.

“Harmonic Force Megazord!” shouted all the rangers from inside. Boarbatusk wasn’t impressed.

“You think I’m afraid of that tin can of yours? Wrong!” he shouted and swung his club at them, but the Megazord wasn’t even phased, but when it countered with its own punch, the monster was knocked back.

“Let’s take this cow to the steakhouse!” said Rainbow.

“Right!” said the others as the cannons from the truck flipped around to the front of the shoulders.

“Harmonic Final Strike!” they all shouted and two huge rainbow-colored blasts shot out of the cannons at the monster, causing it to spark up and then exploded.

“Whoo! Nice work, girls!” said Applejack.

“Harmonic Rangers, Harmony has been preserved,” said Rainbow.

“Did you seriously just come up with that victory catchphrase on the fly?” asked Pinkie.

“Sure did. You like it?” asked Rainbow as their Zords disassembled and drove away.

“Most impressive,” said Rarity as she and the others demorphed. “But now that I’m not wearing my suit, I feel a bit itchy at not being in my ranger colors.”

“Yeah, me too,” said Rainbow. “Up for getting some new threads, anyone?”

“Bring it.” said some of the girls. Later on that day, the mayor was standing in front of the building the girls had just saved with some comically large scissors.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, to answer the city council’s latest decision, it is my honor to declare the new Canterlot City Youth Center officially open,” she said and cut the ribbon earning a large round of applause. “And of course, this building wouldn’t be standing today if not for the city’s newest multicolored group of heroes, the Power Rangers. Wherever you are, Rangers, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the girls all thought. What they didn’t notice was a large red pirate ship sailing above downtown through a cover of clouds with another group of rangers aboard watching the ceremony.

“Think they have what it takes to carry on the legacy, Troy?” asked the yellow ranger.

“Let’s hope so, Gia,” said the red. “Still, might wanna tell the legends they’ve got some new students.”

“Already talking to Tommy,” said the blue. Later still, the girls gathered back at the base and asked Sunset and Twilight about why they needed the keyhole in the morphers.

"After we set up shop here, we realized the crystals can absorb specific powers, so we can use them to create keys for you to access the Legendary Rangers' powers," said Twilight. "Hopefully with that, you'll be able to take down the Sirens and this master of theirs, whoever it is."

 “I think I heard Adagio say she and the Sirens worked for something called the Tantabus now,” said Rainbow. “Know anything about that?”

“No, but I’ll write to Princess Twilight. She’s bound to know something,” said Sunset.

“In the meantime, I suggest we go shopping for clothes that match our new styles,” said Rarity. For once, everyone agreed and peeled off in Rainbow’s car. Twilight walked up next to Sunset as she wrote in her magic book.

“So what do you think the odds are of them letting the whole superhero thing go to their heads?” she asked.

“Hopefully it won’t, but still, if it does, we did install a failsafe in the morphers. Could come in handy,” she replied. “Speaking of, how are ours doing?”

“Mr. Hartford said they don’t have enough raw material to forge them. We’d be lucky if they were done by the time the girls get Mystic Force’s powers,” said Twilight.

“Chin up. We’ll get into the fight sooner or later,” said Sunset as she finished writing. Once it was done, the reply was practically instant and it wasn’t pretty. “Oh, this is not good,” she said.


End file.
